Ancient Walkers
Character Synopsis Ancient Walkers were three powerful entities that hail from ancient times. They appeared to have originally been Mobian dinosaurs and remained an enigma, often appearing at important crisis times on Mobius. The Brotherhood of Guardians regard them as the only beings in history to attain absolute mastery of Chaos energy. Appearing in multiple forms, most often as a trio of tiki masks, the three appeared to offer advice and task their successors with the defense of Mobius. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A ' '''Verse: '''Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics '''Name: '''Collectively they are referred to as the "Ancient Walkers", however their real names are unknown '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''They originally lived for over 10,000 years, however after ascending to The Chaos Force, their age is undefinable '''Classification: ' Chaos Force Spirit, Ancient Dinosaurs 'Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (Lacks any physical form, as she's one with The Chaos Force), Abstract Existence, Cosmic Awareness, Possession, An intrinsic link to the Chaos Force, which grants her various powers such as Chaos Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 6 and 9), Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Intangibility, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity, Conceptual Manipulation, Sealing, Dimensional BFR, Existence Erasure, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Law Manipulation (The Genesis Wave was going to bend the very rules and laws that govern reality, such as changing even the tiniest of details), Several others, Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Holy Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Exists on the higher levels of reality within The Chaos Force , residing outside the space-time ofinfinite universes. Comparable to The Master Emerald, an artifact capable of destroying infinite realities and creating a new multiverse after that. Should vastly exceed the Super Forms of Sonic , Shadow , Silver and Blaze due to being a Chaos Force Spirit, thus having access to the full power of The Chaos Force) 'Speed: Immeasurable (Exists within the Chaos Force which exists within a higher plane of existence beyond a realm outside of Time and Space). Omnipresence 'when in Chaos Force 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Can survive attacks from other Chaos Force Spirits. Fought Enerjak and survived, although was unable to do much to him) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: Genius '''(Has more control and mastery over The Chaos Force than any other being in history. Even more so than Enerjak or Aurora, whom of which were genius prior to ascension) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Chaos power Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Archie Comics Category:Spirits Category:Gods Category:Dinosaurs Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Neutral Characters Category:Males Category:Geniuses Category:Races Category:Heroes Category:Abstract Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Existence Erasers Category:Memory Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Space Benders Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Size Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Creation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Sealers Category:BFR Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Time Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 2